Zoey  The Pokemon Trainer!
by Izzyndawnfan12
Summary: Watch as Zoey travels through new Pokemon regions to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer, and make some friends along the way!
1. New Pokemon, New Pal

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon. Have you ever dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer? Well now, this is your chance! Professor Cedar will be giving away free Pokemon for children eligible for a Pokemon License. Who will you get? Bulbasaur? Snivy? Rattata? Oshawott? Now, all sixteen of you children get into line to receive your Pokemon!" Professor Fern instructs, as the eagerly waiting children scramble into a single file line.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see what Pokemon I will get!" Zoey, a ten year old from Harmelean Town exclaimed, being at the back of the line.

"Ha! Since you are at the back of the line, you will get the least valuable Pokemon!" Joanna, a bully, taunted her.

"Joanna, your stupid remarks don't affect me!" Zoey attempted to defend herself.

After a few minutes, it was time for Zoey to receive her first Pokemon. She was so excited, she was literally shaking. And finally, the time came. Professor Cedar handed the girl a black PokeBall, with two yellow stripes.

"Hey! Why did she get one in an Ultra Ball?" Harvy called out.

Professor Cedar tried to explain, "Well, we ran out of ordinary PokeBalls, so we had to use an Ultra Ball. But it doesn't mean anything really."

"My Chameleon would kick your Pokemon, what ever it is, butt!" Joanna grinned, as Zoey left the Pokemon Laboratory.

Zoey scuddled home quickly, so she could pack her bags for her ultimate journey. Becoming a Pokemon Trainer. As she walked inside her home, her two little brothers, Tim and Pete, hugged her, interested in what Pokemon she got.

"So, what Pokemon did you get sweetie?" Her mother curiously asked, sipping a cup of lemon flavoured tea.

Zoey shrugs, "I don't know yet. I will tell you once I find out myself! I'll be in my room upstairs if you need me!" she dashed up her stairs, and ran over to her room.

She was just so ecstatic about receiving a PokeBall. She lifted up the ball, and prepared herself for the ultimate moment.

"Pokemon! I choose you!" Zoey threw down the ball, and out came a Pokemon, with different shades of green, a small tail, tusks from his mouth, and a long like horn coming out from his head.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "It's an Axew! And it's so adorable!"

She was just about to leave her room to tell her mother the good news, but first tried to get Axew inside it's PokeBall! After five minutes of useless attempts, she called up her dad to help her out with the situation.

"Ah." her dad smiled. "Here, read this information about PokeBalls on my PokeDex!"

A voice from the PokeDex explained that some Pokemon don't like to be confined inside PokeBalls of any kind, so they will just follow their master.

"So, that's why Axew won't get inside his PokeBall!" Zoey realised, and walked down her stairs to her mother, as her Axew followed from behind.

Her little brothers, along with her mother, watched the cute Pokemon look around the place in joy. Tim and Pete laughed in joy.

"So, it's an Axew honey! But before you say anything, I know you are going on a journey to become a Pokemon Traine." Her mother began. "It's quite obvious, so while you were out at the lab, I packed you a bag with the necessary clothes, some rations and a few little knick knacks in there. I also gave you some money, and a few PokeBalls to get you started. Me and your father are extremely proud of you honey!"

Zoey smiled, "You really did this for me? I love you two so much! I will not let either of you down! And I am a girl who stands by her word!" She hugs her mother.

Her father chuckled, "Especially that time you said you'd clean under your bed! Man, that was a huge mess!" He sarcastically laughed, and his daughter softly punched him in the arm. "Anyway, I also want you to have my sixth generation PokeDex! It will tell you everything you need about the Pokemon you want!"

"Wow! Thanks dad!" Zoey hugged him. "Well, I'll be off on my journey! I will miss you both!" Zoey left the house.

Zoey lived in Harmelean Town, which is in the region called Morrow. It used to have very few citizens, but now it has grown into a huge district! Zoey was heading through a forest which leads to Aquifer City, where a local Pokemon Gym is located.

It's speciality Pokemon is Water, which shouldn't be too much of a problem. While Zoey was walking down the road, heading to the forest path, a friend of hers with the name of Adin blocked her path.

Zoey stared blankly at him, 'Uh, why are you blocking my path?"

"You. Me. Pokemon battle. Now!" He smiled. Zoey shook her head. "Come on, please?" he begged of her.

Zoey finally gave in, "Okay! Fine! But don't go too hard on me, okay?"

Adin pulled out a PokeBall, and threw it in the air, "Pidgey! I choose you!" The flying Pokemon emerged from it's PokeBall and soared through the sky.

"Axew! I choose you!" Axew jumped down from Zoey's shoulder, and prepared for battle. "Alright Axew! Use Tackle!"

The green Pokemon jumped in the air, and smashed Pidgey to the ground. Adin swallowed nervously, scared that he could lose the battle because of the strong Axew.

"Alright Pidgey, use Gust!" Pidgey blew Axew back away, as it used it's attack. Axew got back up, ready to continue.

Zoey smiled, 'Use your Dual Chop Axew!"

Axew attacked the Pidgey again, lowering it's health critically. The Pidgey dropped to the ground. Adin called out to it, trying to convince it to get back up.

"You can do it Pidgey! I know you can! Now use Quick Attack!" Adin commanded, and the bird dashed to Axew, and quickly attacked it.

Axew was thrown back again, and Zoey was unsure if it could continue in the battle. As it got back to it's feet, a bright light shined so brightly, everyone had to cover their eyes.

"What's happening?" Zoey curiously asks.

Adin is shown in joy. "That's my Pidgey! It's evolving into a Pidgeotto!"

"Axew! Attack Pidgeotto with Tackle!" Zoey commanded.

Axew tackled the recently evolved Pidgeotto to the ground, causing it to faint. As Adin made it return to it's PokeBall, Axew and Zoey cheered for their PokeBall. "You're not as bad as I thought Zoey. I'm going to Aquifer City Gym in hopes of getting a gym badge.

"Oh really? Because that is where I am heading!" Zoey explained.

"Mind if I join you?" Adin asked, and Zoey agreed.

The two walked over to the forest, leaving Harmelean Town. Their adventure would shortly continue.


	2. Grass vs Grass: The Ultimate Showdown

Adin and Zoey are shown walking through the Harmelean Forest. It's a beautiful place, where many people enjoy picnics, and relax with their Pokemon. But it's also known for the frequent attacks by Team Launcher, who are the antagonists of the region.

Zoey inhaled the fresh air, seemingly enjoying the place, "This is the most beautiful place I've ever been!"

"I know right? My family always used to have picnics here. The only downside was that Team Launcher always attackes, but we'd take them down with our Pokemon." Adin stated.

"I wonder what Pokemon I'd find here?" Zoey wondered, peering at her surroundings. She was very eager to catch a Pokemon for the very first time.

As she walked around, she heard footsteps. "I hear something! It must be a Pokemon!" Zoey dashed to the deep grass, quickly scanning from left to right, to front to behind, in search of the Pokemon she heard walking around her.

She was about to give up, only for her to spot the same Pokemon again.

"It's Chikorita!" Adin said, while Zoey's PokeDex showed her Chikorita.

"Chikorita. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays." the PokeDex explained.

"It's time to catch a Pokemon for the very first time! Go Axew!" Axew dashed off of her shoulder, and tackled the Pokemon.

Chikorita had become furious, and used Razor Leaf against Axew.

"Tackle again, Axew!" Zoey commanded, and her Pokemon did as it was told.

Chikorita had fallen to the floor, but had not fainted yet. Zoey thought it was the perfect time to catch it with a PokeBall. Just to be sure it was weak enough to be captured, she commanded Axew to tackle it again, sending it flying back.

Zoey threw the PokeBall at Chikorita, and it went inside without have escaping.

Zoey cheered, "Yes! I caught my first Pokemon!"

"You're great at battling! And you Axew, are a very strong Pokemon!" Adin complimented her, and Axew, who both thanked him.

Meanwhile, Team Launcher are shown spying on them.

"Zoey there is a great Pokemon Trainer." A female stated.

"And her Axew is really strong." a male added.

"Pika!" a Pikachu said, but the two members did not understand it one bit.

The female smiled, "We've got to get that Axew! Any objections?" the male and Pikachu shook their heads. "Good. Vince, find out where they are going, and take Pikachu with you incase you need to battle."

"Yes, Mila." Vince nodded, and walked away with Pikachu.

"Perfect!" Mila began to manically laugh, only for an apple from the tree above her to fall in her mouth, silencing her.

Zoey and Adin walked pass the grass, and reached a lake. "Oh boy! It's Lake H20"

"That's a cheesy name to me!" Zoey chuckled, as she stared across the lake.

"This lake is said to have Magikarps that are very close to evolving into a Gyrados!" Adin explained. "And I really want a Gyrados.

"Well, use a fishing rod to catch one, then put it into a PokeBall!" Zoey suggested.

Adin blushed. "The thing is..." he began to mumble. "I sort of lost my Fishing Rod..."

Zoey suggested to make one from a long stick, a pin and a piece of string. After attaching some string and a pin to a stick, the rod was ready for testing.

"Wow. I've got to admit that you are an excellent crafter!" Adin complimented her.

Zoey blushed, "Thanks Adin!"

She passed Adin the fishing rod, and he swung it into the lake. "Now it's time to play the waiting game." Adin sat down.

"If you need me, I'll be in the forest looking for some more Pokemon to capture!" Zoey trailed off behind him, back into the forest.

She peered around for more Pokemon, wanting more for her collection. Zoey was in huge luck when she saw a Snivy walking past her.

"I've got you now!" she said to herself, and released Chikorita. "Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita attacked the Snivy, affecting it's health. "Tackle it now!" Zoey calls out to Chikorita

Snivy dodged the attack and used Vine Whip on Chikorita. Both of their grass attacks only gave half of the damage they would usually give, because they are both grass. Snivy then tackled Chikorita.

"Tackle! Now! And dodge all of Snivy's attacks if possible!" Zoey called out to Chikorita.

The two Pokemon constantly tackle eachother, until they are both at a low health level. Zoey finally grabbed out a PokeBall, and captured Snivy with it.

"Oh yeah! I got a Snivy!" Zoey cheers.

She returned Chikorita to it's PokeBall, and walked back to the lake to meet up with Adin. When she arrived, she saw that Adin had no sucess in catching a Magikarp.

"I can't believe I haven't even gotten a bite, let alone a single nibble!" Adin whimpered, not knowing that something just got caught on the rod's pin.

Zoey stared at the shaking rod. "Uh, Adin. I think you might want to reword your sentence from just before!" Adin titled his head.

He then noticed something pulling the rod. He smiled, and thrusted it out of the water with all of his might. However, it wasn't the Pokemon he was expecting.

It was a Staryu. He commanded his Pidgey to use Aerial Ace, which was a good move against it. Starmyu sent a blast of water at Pidgey, but it managed to dodge the attack.

Adin threw a PokeBall at Staryu, and captured it. "Woohoo! Adin throws! Adin scores!

"Alright, you can calm down now!" Zoey laughs at his enthusiasm.


	3. Team Launcher Attacks

Zoey and Adin were nearing the end of the forest, which would lead to Aquifer City. Adin and Zoey were both happy that they would be battling at a Pokemon Gym for their very first time soon. Axew walked behind his master, without being on her shoulder.

"Ah, we'll be reaching the end of the forest soon!" Zoey stated, and continued to walk, still constantly searching for more Pokemon.

Adin sighed, "Yeah, but that means we will have a bunch of trainers to battle, because they always wait near the end so they can battle people coming through."

"I hope I don't find Joanna here." Zoey slumped.

"Axew!" Axew shouted, and jumped onto Zoey's shoulder.

"I think we should take a rest now." Adin suggested. "We could let our Pokemon have some time out of their PokeBalls." Adin released Pidgeotto, and Staryu jumped inside the lake.

Zoey's Chikorita sunbathed, while Axew and Snivy ran off somewhere.

"Don't go out too far! I don't want any of you to get lost!" Zoey ordered.

"It's nice being able to relax, and all." Adin lied down, while Zoey's stomach rumbled. "You must be hungry..."

"Yeah...where abouts is the next food store?" Zoey asked.

Adin chuckled at the hungry girl, "I know a store nearby. I love their food. Do you want me to get you something?"

Zoey handed him some of her money. "You are my saviour Adin!"

"Don't mention it." Adin smiled, and walked off.

Meanwhile, Axew and Snivy were playing a game of tag. Snivy was it, so he attempted to tag Axew, but failed and complained.

"Axew! Axew!" Axew taunted the Pokemon.

"Snivy!" Snivy snapped, and tagged the Pokemon.

Team Launcher were hidden in a tree, prepared to catch the two Pokemon.

Vince smiled. "This is our perfect chance to finally catch Axew!"

"And a free Snivy on the side!" Mila winked.

The two lowered down a net, which the Pokemon did not notice. Snivy ran from Axew, who was it, and walked into the net without seeing it.

"Axew!" Axew smiled, and dashed to Snivy.

Snivy attempted to run away, but the net blocked his path. Axew tackled him into the net, and Team Launcher lowered it up, and the Pokemon could not escape.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, as it watched the Pokemon fail at getting out.

Adin was making his way to the food store, but heared Snivy and Axew complain.

"Axew? Snivy? What's going on?" Adin questioned, and ran over to the noise.

"Hurry! The dumb kid knows we have the Pokemon!" Mila punched Vince, who pulled the net harder.

"Team Launcher!" Adin snapped, when he saw them with the net. "These Pokemon don't belong to you! Give it up now, or feel the pain!"

"Sorry kiddo, but it looks like you are too late!" Vince manicially laughed.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Adin snapped, extremely furious with Team Launcher.

Zoey heared Adin's screams, so gets up.

"Chikorita! Adin is in trouble! Let's go find him!" Zoey dashed off with Chikorita.

After a few minutes of running, she caught up to Adin, who was kneeling.

"What's wrong, Adin?" Zoey questioned.

"I lost your Pokemon. Axew and Snivy...to Team Launcher." Adin cried. "I am so sorry."

Zoey was furious. "Stop crying. We have to stop them! There is no way they are getting away with my Axew and Snivy!"

Adin got off the ground, and ran through the woods. Zoey followed from behind. "They went that way!" Adin pointed her in the right direction.

The two would not stop running. They couldn't lose anything to Team Launcher. Zoey couldn't live without her Snivy, let alone her Axew.

After a long time of escaping Adin, Team Launcher took a break behind some bushes.

"Wow. That was some running!" Vince sighed, and drank some water from a water bottle.

"Stop drinking! We don't have time! Adin would probably be catching up to us by now!" Mila snapped, scaring Vince.

"You could be a little bit nicer about things, Mila. I am the leader of our team!" Vince glared at her, only for Pikachu to slap him. "Oww! Bad temper!" Pikachu glared.

"See, even Pikachu doesn't like the idea of you being a leader! You can't even run a long distance!" Mila teased the thirsty boy.

"I hear them!" Adin shouted to Zoey.

"Quick! We need to go!" Mila commanded, and ran off with the net.

"Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" Zoey ordered, and Chikorita attacked Mila.

Mila groaned and dropped the net. "You little twirp!"

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Vince commanded, and Pikachu attacked Chikorita.

Chikorita then tackled Mila, saving Axew and Snivy.

"Axew! Tackle! Snivy! Tackle!" Zoey commanded, and the two Pokemon send Mila, Vince and Pikachu flying off in the air.

"You little twirps!" Mila and Vince called out, as they landed in a far away lake.

"Pika!" "Pikachu cried as it landed in the lake too.

"We did it!" Zoey cheered. "Take that Team Launcher!"

"I knew I wouldn't loose your Pokemon!" Adin said in a relief.

Zoey moaned. "It's okay Adin. No harm done! It was not your fault!" Zoey reassured him.

The two walked off again, almost out of the forest. But what trainers would block their path?


	4. Battling the Rivals

Zoey and Adin were almost outside of the forest. Axew followed behind with Snivy, and Pidgeotto soared through the clouds, above the sky.

"There's the forest exit! So that must mean that is Aquifer City!" Adin cheered with Zoey.

"Now I can battle the gym leader, and get my first badge! This is so amazing!" Zoey exclaimed, and ran as fast as she possibly could, forgetting how thirsty she was.

But before she could leave the forest, something stood in her way. It wasn't a single something. It was six somethings. Zoey recognised them. It was Joanna, Harvy, Alex, Harmony, Melissa and Greg. They were eager for a Pokemon battle. Zoey tried to sneak away.

"Not so fast there, pasty! We want a Pokemon battle!" Joanna grinned.

Adin nervously replied, "Go on Zoey! Battle them! I'll be in Aquifer City if you need me..."

"We want to battle you two! Short stuff!" Alex shouted, and Adin glared at him.

"Fine then. Let's get it over and done with Joanna!" Zoey groaned. She didn't want to battle Joanna. She couldn't loose to her. It would be too embarrasing.

"It's not just her you will battling!" a beautiful blonde girl said, who goes by the namr of Harmony. "You will be battling all of us. Weather you like it...or not!"

"Seriously?" Zoey whimpered. "Who am I battling first!"

An extremely overweight boy walked over to her. "You will be battling me first. I may not look like a challenge, but on the inside, I'm as tough as gold!"

Zoey chuckled. "Gold is easily malleable. Try again."

"I'm as tough as rock!" Greg glared at her, but she laughed again. "Stop laughing! Let's battle now! Oshawott! I choose you!"

Zoey pulled out her PokeDex. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."

"This should be easy considering you'll be going up against a GRASS POKEMON! Snivy! I choose you!" Zoey threw her PokeBall, and Snivy emerged from it. "Snivy! Use Razor Leaf!"

The Grass Pokemon attacked Oshawott, with a critical hit. It's power was doubled, because Water Pokemon are weak against Grass Pokemon.

Greg growled. "Oshawott! Tackle the dumb, weak, idiotic Snivy!"

Oshawott tackled Snivy to the ground, lowering it's health by a fraction.

"Snivy, use Razor Leaf again!" Zoey smiled, and Snivy attacked Oshawott.

Oshawott was no longer able to battle, as it collapsed to the floor. Greg was devastated. He never thought anyone could beat him. He dropped to the ground in devastation and disappointment.

"Wow! You go Zoey!" Adin cheered.

"It's YOUR turn to battle me now, short stuff!" Melissa smiled. "Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

The green looking Pokemon emerged from the PokeBall. Adin was in luck. He had a Flying Type Pokemon, which were good against Grass.

"Thanks for giving me the upper hand! I choose you Pidgeotto!" Adin threw out his PokeBall.

"Bulbasaur! You can do it! Use Vine Whip on that puny Pokemon!" Melissa commanded.

Bulbasaur came running to the bird, and whipped it across the face. It didn't inflict much damage, but it did hurt Pidgeotto.

"El. Oh. El. Pidgeotto! Use Gust attack!" Adin said.

Pidgeotto blew a gust of wind at Bulbasaur, sending it flying into Melissa's hands, and she was furious!

"Bulbasaur! Take Down!" she snapped.

Bulbasaur attacked Pidgeotto, and this time, it's attack was strong against it. Pidgeotto pulled itself from the ground.

"Pidgeotto! Finish it off with Whirlwind!" Adin shouted, knowing he would win.

A giant gust of wind sent Bulbasaur way back, smashing it into the ground. It tried to get back up, but it dropped to the ground. It had fainted.

"No! How did I lose this battle to a little wimp! I hate you, stupid, moron, idiotic, midget, weak, crazy, annoying..." Melissa went on and on.

"You may of won those battles, but you can't win the next ones!" Harvy stated.

Zoey and Adin were prepared for the next battles.

"It's time to fight me!" Alex smiled. "Zoey, be prepared to fight Onix!"

"Axew! Do your best!" Zoey brought her Axew into battle. "Axew! Use slash!"

Axew used it's slash against Onix. It was a critical hit, but not super affective. Alex laughed.

"Onix! Crush that ugly little thing called a Pokemon with Rock Throw!" Alex yelled.

Onix threw rocks at Axew. By the time it's attack was finished, Axew was already covered with rocks. Zoey was nervous, but she knew how tough Axew was. It was just a matter of time until Axew escaped the pile. Suddenly, it did!

"Use Dual Chop now, Axew!" Zoey screamed at her Pokemon.

Axew slashed at the Onix again! It was another critical hit. But not enough to fully defeat it.

"Onix! Use Rage!" Alex ordered, and his Pokemon did as it was told.

Rage was not that effective against Axew, but it still damaged it's health. Zoey was unsure if Axew would make it. So she decided to use an attack she's never used before.

"Onix! Use Rock Tomb!" Alex commanded.

Just as it was about to attack Axew again, Zoey said something. "Use Dragon Claw buddy!"

Dragon Claw sent Onix's rocks back at him, and instantly made it faint!

"I win again! WOOHOO!" Zoey cheered.

"Onix! You need to be stronger! And better trained! You failed me yet again!" Alex snapped.

Adin was proud of Axew, "You managed to pull off Dragon Claw! I am so proud of buddy!"

"Me too!" Zoey agreed.

"Alright you two, shut it with your little happy time! It's time for you to battle me, Adin!" Harmony smiled.

Would Adin be able to defeat her? He knew he could. And he was just about to prove it.

"You're still going down Harmony!" Adin smiled.

"Are you sure about that? Because I will be taking out the trash. And by trash, I am meaning you. Are you angry? What are you going to do about it? You're so short, you couldn't even punch me in the thigh!" Harmony smiled, leaving Adin furious.

He had to beat her. No matter what.


	5. Double Dip

Adin was ready to fight. Just before he unleashed his Pokemon, someone objected.

"Stop! Let's cut these losers some slack, and show them what a Pokemon Badge looks like!" Joanna suggested, and walked out of the forest with her friends.

"What does she mean?" Zoey questioned.

Adin sighed. "She thinks we could never get a Gym Badge, so she's going to win one to brag all about it. But we could get a Gym Badge aswell!"

"Well, there's Aquifer City! Let's go have a look!" Zoey exclaimed, and sprinted into the City.

It was a beautiful place, full of water fountains, water monuments, and had alot of buildings! Zoey walked over to the local billboard. It read:

"A new Pokemon Tournament will be held at Aquifer City Gym. However, due to the tournament being held there, the Gym will not be acessable for people wishing to battle the trainer to win a badge in two months. However, the winner of the tournament will be granted with a special ribbon. Don't forget, you must have all the Morrow region badges to participate."

Joanna and her friends stood in front of the billboard. "You really think you could win a Pokemon Tournament?" she smirked. "You can't beat me, so you can't win anything!"

Zoey glared at her, "Shut up!"

"Leave us alone, you bully!" Adin snapped, throwing daggers at her.

"You're the bully for shouting at us!" Harvy states, and slightly shoves Adin.

"Alright everyone! Calm down! I don't think you all should be worrying about Pokemon League for now, since you haven't even gotten one badge yet!" someone said.

"And you are?" Harmony glared.

The person chuckled. "I am Luna from the Unova Region, wishing to win some badge's here!"

"Wow! Hi Luna!" Zoey smiled.

Greg coughed, "Whatever!" The six bullies walked away.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Luna!" Adin thanked her. "So, do you have any badges yet?"

"Not yet. I am a recent Pokemon Trainer, who traveled here from Unova. I came here to begin my journey." Luna stated.

"So are we! But, not the Unova part!" Zoey said.

"I wanted to travel across new regions with some partners, but I can't find anyone willing to stick with me." Luna disappointingly whined.

Adin and Zoey looked at eachother. They were both thinking of the same thing.

"You could always accompany us!" Zoey told her.

"Really?" Luna surprisingly replied. Adin and Zoey nodded. "Wow! That is awesome! What Pokemon do you have? I only have an Oshawott, Staravia and a Raichu."

"I've got a Pidgeotto and Staryu." Adin stated.

"And I have an Axew, Chikorita and Snivy!" Zoey answered.

"Well, we should get some more Pokemon, so we have a larger variety to fight with, just incase the gym has our Pokemon's weakness! Follow me to the Pokemon Centre!" Luna added.

Adin looked confused. "I didn't know the Pokemon Centre gace away free Pokemon..."

"Oh, they are only doing it today because it is packed with Pokemon, it's reached it's capacity! It's a lucky dip! And you can only get two! But we should hurry before they are all gone!" Luna dashed to the Pokemon Centre.

"Wait for us!" Zoey attempted to catch up.

The three shortly arrived at the Pokemon Center. Surpisingly, not many people went to the free draw. The walked over to the reception desk.

"Hi! I'm Luna! And these are my friends Adin and Zoey. We were wondering if we could do the lucky dip! Well, if it is still available!" Luna told the receptionist.

She smiled, "You bet there is! Follow me!" she guided them to a special room, which had a large box full of PokeBalls. "Get into a line please! You can draw out two "Pokemon!"

Adin was first in line. He eagerly dipped in his hand. He pulled out one PokeBall, then a second. Luna went second, then Zoey last.

"Well, know that you have your Pokemon, I suggest you go outside and see what you got! Have a nice day! We hope to see you again!" the Receptionist said.

After walking outside, Luna released the two new Pokemon. She had gotten a Togepi, and an Aipom. She was very happy with her draw.

Next, Zoey released her two new Pokemon. It was Hitmonlee and Gabite. Finally, it was Adin's turn. He released his two Pokemon. It was a Hitmonchan and a Ponyta.

"Hitmonchan! Ponyta! Two of my most beloved Pokemon!" Adin exclaimed.

"Easy, kid!" Luna and Zoey chuckled over his enthuasism.

"Awesome! We both got two evolutions from Tyrogue!" Zoey cheered.

She then read what her PokeDex said about Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye."

After that, she read what it said about Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee can extend and retract its legs at will to kick opponents from almost any distance."

"I want to test Hitmonchan's strength at the gym!" Adin smiled.

"Who said we had to wait until we battles at the gym?" Zoey winked.

"Two on two?" Adin asked, and Zoey nodded.

"Hitmonlee! Gabite! I choose you!" Zoey threw out two PokeBalls.

"Hitmonchan! Ponyta! Get out here and battle!" Adin released the Pokemon.

Axew and Luna eagerly watched the battle begin.

"Gabite! Use Take Down on Hitmonchan! Hitmonlee! Use Brick Break on Ponyta!" Zoey commanded.

Gabite's attack was affective against Hitmonchan, along with Hitmonlee. They were both strong Pokemon, and they were worth keeping.

"That's it! Ponyta! Flame Wheel on Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan, Revenge on Gabite!" Adin ordered.

Ponyta and Hitmonchan attacked, sucessfully affecting their health.

After a few minutes, Gabite and Ponyta had fainted. It was down to Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee. The trainers were both confident, thinking they would one. But only one could. Luna literally nibbled at her finger nails.

"Hitmonchan! Revenge!" Adin called out.

"Hitmonlee! Brick Break!" Zoey added.

The two Pokemon attacked eachother. Hitmonchan's was more effective, because it had a higher defence, so Hitmonlee's attack wasn't as strong as it should be.

"Finish Hitmonlee of with your Mach Punch!" said Adin.

"Kill that Hitmonchan with your Rolling Kick!" Zoey commanded.

The Pokemon attacked eachother again. They were both well, but weakened.

"Mach Punch! One more time, Hitmonchan!" Adin cried out.

"Rolling Kick...again!" Zoey sobbed.

The two Pokemon ran at eachother. Hitmonchan had won the battle, due to it being faster, and hit it's opponent first. Zoey was shocked, but was impressed.

"You did very well, Adin! I didn't know how much potential you really had!" Zoey hugged him.

"You were both excellent. I think you are both ready for your first Gym Battle!" Luna stated.

"Thanks Luna! Thanks Zoey!" Adin replied, and the three walked over to Aquifer City Gym. They were ready, and they knew it.


End file.
